Squad 7
by littlemissnarutard
Summary: A young princess who wants to have more fun in her life enlists as a ninja of konoha! It's my first story so I don't have alot of experience writing. It's squad 7 because it sounds better than team 7 neh?
1. Chapter One: Good News

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters. They belong to their respective owners (unfortunately).

"Excuse me, princess! What do you have to say about the Sun Islands?!?!" was all Haruka could heard reporters yellig at her. Fujioka Haruka wasn't a normal twelve-year-old as you may have already guessed. Haruka's a princess, princess of the Sun Islands.The Sun Islands were scattered around Cescent Island. She was bored ( which happened way to often) so Haruka sdecided to take a walk around the enormous mansion. The mansion a an eerie, iron fence that kept reporters far away.

As Haruka walked around the mansion, admiring the beautiful palm trees and colourful flowers when-WHAM!!!! "Sora-kun! I TOLD you to LOOK where you're GOING!!! Sora was fourteen and of course, taller than her, had spiky borwn hair, a big white leather jacket baggy pants, a necklace with a kings corwn, and of course a big smile. Sora stood up, apolojized and finally said "Great news Haruka! At Konoha you can apply as a kunoichi!". Haruka ha never heard anything better than that. Imediately she packed leving fourteen-year-olds Sora and Riku and sixteen-year-old Kairi in charge. Then she left for Konoha.

(I'll be trying to use P.o.V's)

Haruka's P.o.V

Yatta! Finally I get to have some fun. Can't wait to get to Konoha! Better tell the body gurads not to come…

So how d'ya like it?

Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter Two: Cloaked

So how's the story so far? Hope you like it Ja ne!

Disclaimer: All ideas in this story belong to their rightful owner

**IN KONOHA**

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Urgent news! A report came in right now saying that Princess Haruka from the Sun Islands is coming! Not for a visit, BUT TO APPLY AS A KONOHA NINJA!" Hayate had loudly informed the Hokage about the news when the door bursts open. Slowly, elegant butterflies the colour of a deep black with a blue glow (kinda like the hell butterflies in bleach) assembled them selves into a cloaked Haruka. "Welcome to Konoha! So I heard that you're gonna apply as a ninja eh?" Tsunade asked. "Hai." "Hayate, go get Kakashi!" Hayate ran off into the village looking for the silver-haired child (he's 12 if you're wondering).

Kakashi's P.o.V

Me, Rin, and Obito just came back form a C-ranked mission when Hayate pulled me off to see the Hokage. I mean, I just came back from a mission can't I at least have a five minute break? As we entered Tsunade's office, we noticed a cloaked person. The person was hiding their chakra, so I couldn't sense her from the outside. They were giving off this eerie aura which freaked me out a bit." KAKASHI!" "Yes, Hokage-sama?" "Tomorrow afternoon, I want you to fight Fujioka Haruka" So that's their name. Does that mean that person's a_ girl????_ "KAKASHI!" "Uh…Hai! Hokage-sama." I calmly walked out of the office and ran off to find Obito and Rin

Yay! I finished my second chapter! Sorry for making so many mistakes on my first chapter! I wanted to get it posted right away so my friend could read it! I never knew it was that short too! Come back and read the rest next time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Three: Ichiraku Ramen Bar!

Welcome to Chapter Three!!!

All ideas belong to their rightful owners

Tsunade had asked Kakashi to fight our young princess because she wanted to test her. She didn't know how strong she was but from the rumors she had heard, she was as strong as one of the tailed demons. Tsunade also knew that Haruka was skilled in genjustu, ninjustsu and even taijutsu so she was a tough opponent. To make things even harder for her opponents, she knew jutsus that only a handful of people knew. Tsunade wanted to test out if these rumors were true so she placed her against the newly made jounin.

Haruka's P.o.V

So he's my opponent eh? At least I don't have a shred of losing. I've been training for fights ever since that day…

Tomorrow's the day that people will see Sakura in its bankai. Hhmmm…I wonder if this place has a ramen bar?

So Haruka took off her cloak and took a walk around town since she had never been to Konoha before. She was getting hungry when she spotted…"ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR?!?!?" The excited girl ran inside and the old man noticed her.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

"I'll have some Miso Pork ramen!" Haruka sat down and waited.

Naruto's P.o.V

I was getting hungry and I had a couple of extra bucks in my pocket so I decide to go get some ramen!!! There's nothing better than having a belly full of ramen. As I flipped the flaps open when I saw the prettiest girl in Konoha!!! But, she wasn't as cute as Hinata. She had dark violet hair that shone brightly. It stopped halfway through her upper body. She was wearing a tank top with thin straps and white shorts with a black guard around them (kinda like Sakura's in shippuden).

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?"

"Fujioka. Fujioka Haruka"

"Hey, I never seen you here, are you new?"

" Yeah, and I'm gonna be a kunoichi"

"Really? So how long have you've been in the academy?"

"Academy? Oh, I don't have to go there"

"Huh? So how're you gonna be a genin?"

"I'm going to fight a jounin"

After that she left…

Sasuke's P.o.V

Have to…get…stronger…must…train

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

After I finished my training I decided to head home. Duh! What else am I gonna do? Eat ramen? That's something Naruto would. I wanted to get there fast, so I started jumping off buildings. The sun had set so I went back to walking. There was something up ahead…was it a girl? Just then a soft, crisp breeze blew by causing the girl to fade away! What? Am I sick? No, it must be a genjutsu. Then someone-no something grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. All I saw was a pretty cute girl. No way she could've done that. Or could she?

"Umm….do you know where this place is?"

She handed me a piece of a paper. On it was an address or something.

"It's where I'm supposed to live. Stupid Sora! He didn't TELL me where my house was! All he gave me was a stupid piece of paper!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh nothing"

The address was two doors away from where I lived so I showed her where it was. She never doubted me for a second.

This one was WAY longer than the others neh? I changed the way I wrote to make it look nicer. Come back and read the next chapter! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter Four: The Fight

Welcome to the fourth installment of "Squad 7!!!"

Disclaimer: All ideas belong to their respective owners

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time on Squad 7…

"_Where's my house?"_

"_Who is she…"_

"_Ramen is the best!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Day Of The Fight

Kakashi and Haruka were standing on opposite sides of the arena. The arena was a vast, green field with trees that acted as boundaries. The rest of the genin (y'know, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba) were standing along the perimeter. Tsunade started the match (she's the ref too).

Immediately, Kakashi pulled out a dozen or so kunai and shuriken and flung it towards Haruka.

"Way of Defense! Heavenly Chakra Shield!"

She shot her hands out with her palms facing outward. Chakra began leaking out of her hands and formed a shield. All of Kakashi's weapons bounced off.

"Damn it! How the heck am I supposed to beat her now?"

She dropped her hands and flashed (like the way they do it in Bleach) her way behind Kakashi. Haruka pulled her sword and waved her hand over it emitting a violet glow.

"Fan your petals! Sakura!"

Her plain sword turned into a cherry-blossom shaped one with a violet glow still around. She stuck Kakashi with it. Kakashi immediately fell to the ground. Tsunade ran over to him and handed Haruka her newly obtained Konoha headband. She threw a vial with a red substance inside.

"Here. Take this. You'll need to take the poison out of him."

With that she jumped off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! Kiba! 'Member the fight?"

"Yeah! That GIRL beat a JOUNIN"

" I heard that she's gonna be assigned to team 7!"

" Really Chouji?"

"Yeah Naruto!"

News spread throughout the village that a girl who was new to the village had beat a jounin. People were scared that the girl was from a village that wanted to attack Konoha.

Tsunade held a meeting to introduce the new Konoha genin and another ninja…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how d'ya like this one?

Yeah, I know that was a weird saying but I couldn't think of anything to write!

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter Five: Time for introuductions!

How was the last chapter?

Ummm…. y'know how Naruto says "Sasuke-teme" what does "teme" mean?

Disclaimer: All ideas belong to their rightful owner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've called all you genin here because I'm gonna introduce someone" Tsunade explained. "Her name is Fujioka Haruka and she's from the Sun Islands!" "Hi" was all Haruka could say.

Inside Naruto's head

She looked cuter in Ichiraku Ramen Bar…………..

Inside Sasuke's head

Hmmmmm……………….I think that's the girl I ran into the other day………….

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Come in! We're waiting for you!" hollered Tsunade

The door broke off its hinges and flew towards the window. Tsunade smashed it with her chakra-infused hand.

"GOOOOOOOOOOODMOOOORRRNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! Gasp-Haaaaaaaa-ru-ka!"

You guessed it. The person-or should I say, newly made jounin hugged Haruka and began asking her very personal questions in front of everyone.

"Haru-chan! Why're you wearing a mask??? You're hiding your pretty face!

And why're you wearing a cloak? You're hiding your cute body!

Gasp-YOUR HIDING IT SO NO GUY WOULD ASK YOU OUT!!!! I'm glad you made that decision!

Very smart of you Haruka!

Haruka tried to hit Sora but no luck. He jumped into the air and landed right beside her.

"Haru-chan really thought she could hit her sensei, neh?"

"Anyway, these are our new ninjas! Fujioka Haruka and Teishi Sora. You all can go now. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Haruka, and Sora stay back."

So they obeyed Hokage-sama's order.

"You five will make the new team 7, with Sora as your leader"

They former team 7 sub-ordinates looked at their new comrades. Chills went up their spine as they turned to the cold Haruka. They were creeped out at how their jounin leader smiled at them.

"However, Sora needs to go on his own mission so for tomorrow, Kakashi will join your group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad ending. I had writer's block so I had to end it there. Rate and Review! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter Six: Mission Time!

This is the sixth chapter! Happy reading!

All ideas belong to their rightful owner.

The Next Day

Sakura's P.o.V

So today is my first day working that creepy girl and Kakashi. It was a normal day, walking to the mission distribution center. I met Naruto, Sasuke and that creepy girl. Why does she have to wear that fucking cloak! It scares the wits out of people…so we were waiting for Kakashi to come.

Waiting…waiting…waiting…WHEN THE HELL IS HE COMING?!?!?!

There he is!

"Sorry! I was stopped by a black cat so I had to take a different route!"

"Okay! Let's just get our mission-ttebayo!"

So we did what Naruto said and we went to the mission-distribution center.

"Your mission is a C-ranked mission but it could turn into a B-ranked."

"Yeah!"

"Your mission is to escort Prince Michiru and his son, Hikaru back to Land of the Moon! The meeting point is in the desert outside of Konoha."

So we left, packed our stuff and waited for tomorrow to go.

Later

Haruka's P.o.V

Tomorrow's my first mission! Yatta! So me and Sora were hanging out because I only knew him.

"Haru-chan! You're wearing normal clothes! And no mask! Good for you!"

"Yes, now let's go get ramen!"

We ran our way to Ichiraku Ramen Bar and we saw a karaoke bar! After eating ten bowls of ramen each we went to the karoke bar. As we entered we were greeted by…KAIRI AND RIKU?!?!?!

" Hellooo! Riku-san and Kairi-kun!" Sora had greeted.

"Wait, who's back at Sun Islands?"

"OUR CLONES!!!! We used Kage Bushin no jutsu to clone ourselves so we could take care of you!"

Great. I came here to have fun but Kairi, Riku and SORA are here! Geez….

"Wanna sing?' Kairi asked me.

"Sure"

It was my first time singing in front of a crowd so I- wait is that? Oh…mah…god…IT"S ALL THE GENIN! Wait..1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12 OH MAH GOD! IT _IS _ALL THE GENIN! Okay, calm down, just pick a song that you know..here we go!

Yume ni made mita you na sekai de  
Arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai

Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo  
Iitai koto wa iwanakucha  
Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei  
Ochikonda senaka ni bai bai bai  
Kimi no fighint pose misenai gao!

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa  
Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou  
Demo gen jitsu wa hibi to rabu de  
Tama ni kuyabdari shiteru  
Sonna rolling days!

Kitto uso nante sou kimi o motanai no  
All my loving sou janakya yatterannai

Yume ni made mita you na sweet love  
Koibitotachi wa kakuregao sagasu no  
Demo gen jitsu wa aenai hi ga  
Tsuzukinagara mo shin jiteru no lonely days

Wooh, yeah , wooh!  
Tsumazuitatte way to go, yeah yay  
Dorodoroke rolling star!

(its rolling star by yui)

Ahh…it's over…

So how was it??? Thanks to everyone to clicked on my story! Even though you might have not read it…Anyway! Thanks to my friend who finally got around to reading it!


	7. Chapter Seven: In the Desert

Hello! I'm back, your favourite, to tell the seventh chapter!!!

All ideas belong to their rightful owner.

Oh, and thanks to come-by-chance for reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Haruka were walking to their rendezvous point.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Haruka said

She held out her arms and starting making swift movements. The ground below them lifted and started moving at the speed of a bird (well they're not gonna go at the speed of light are they?). There wasn't any dust around them due to the fact Haruka had completed her Heavenly Shield jutsu. Squad 7 got there in five minutes.

"Great, we're early…"

"What's wrong with being early -teme?"

"It means that we're gonna be waiting here in the DESERT"

"Sorry everyone, I wasn't thinking"

Haruka decided to take off her cloak and mask because they were in the desert and of course the desert is HOT. As she took it off, Sasuke was looking at her because he wanted to know if it was the girl he was stopped by. Haruka noticed this so she made an earth wall.

Haruka's P.o.V

Okay, what the heck is he doing??? I better do this fast. I undid the pin on my cloak and in a flash I took it off and revealed flying doves!!! I love magic don't you? Wait…Sasuke is the one who led me to my apartment…

Haruka wore a tanktop with thin straps and white shorts with a black guard around them. They were waiting for while and in that while…weird stuff happened.

" ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gasp- Mom! Dad! You're alive!!!"

"Sand ramen…yum…"

"A…B…C…Z…G…"

Kakashi and Haruka…well they were the only ones who stayed sane.

Haruka made swift movements again and made a table with a parasol with two chairs for them to sit on. Haruka remembered the days where Sora, Riku and Kairi would help train her. Learning techniques, dodging kunai, making chakra strings, activating my kekkei genkai, bending…

"Haruka…they're here." Kakashi told her

"Okay"

By then Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had broken put of their insanity and back to being sane. They walked over to the large train of carts and greeted Prince Michiru and his son, Hikaru who was still in the carriage.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi.

"I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm Uzuzmaki Naruto-ttebayo!"

"Fujioka Haruka"

"Princess Haruka? So you did become a ninja!"

"PRINCESS?!?!?"

"I wasn't planning on telling you 'cause you would have treated me differently"

"True"

So the six of them were chatting…

"Oh, Haruka has been training ever since she was seven. Her friends helped out and acted like senseis. They had so much fun together."

They kept on tal-WHAM!!!

"Were being ambushed!!!"

"Father, we might be able to survive with Haruka-san here, but she has these imbeciles working with her."

"Why you…"

"Naruto" Kakashi grabbed Naruto and calmed him down. After that they started on their way to the Land of the Moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was this chapter? Yeah, I got that bending idea form Avatar. It's such a cool show! Please rate and review! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter Eight: Did I piss you off?

This chapter eight of the on-going story, Squad 7!

All ideas belong to their rightful owner.

Thanks to loves trust for favoriting my story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the squad members took a side on the never-ending train of carriages. Kakashi in the front, Naruto on the left side, Sakura on the right side with Haruka and Sasuke at the caboose. Haruka was standing an arm's length away from Sasuke giggling.

_What the hell's wrong with her? She just keeps on smiling and giggling-wait my fan-girl senses are tingling! She must be…A FANGIRL!!!!!!!!_

Sasuke stayed a good distance from Haruka and did his job. He defended the carriage from thieves and so did everyone else. At sundown they had stopped by a canyon. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Haruka sat in a circle eating.

"Umm..uh…Sasuke?"

"Yeah Haruka?"

"D-d-do you like…"

_She's trying to steal Sasuke from me!!!_

_Ramen…_

_What the fuck?_

_I wonder what Rin's doing…_

"D-d-do you like..DO YOU LIKE NARUTO???"

"What?!?!?"

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto bursted out laughing.

"I'm just wondering because you guys are like a love triangle! Naruto likes Saukra but Sakura likes Sasuke but Sasuke likes Naruto! So d'ya?"

"NO!"

With that, Sasuke stormed off into his sleeping bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't updated until now because this week was really busy for me. Happy belated Halloween!


End file.
